A seating assembly present in a vehicle sometimes contains temperature altering systems, such as systems to increase temperature (heating devices) and systems to decrease temperature (cooling devices) of an object, such as a person, presented on the external surface of the seating assembly. Powering the temperature altering systems requires the use of energy.